oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrothorn Solomon
The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to overseer of the Island and his position; | residence = Cape Island (Stationed)The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to overseer of the Island. ; Mariejois (Former)Fleet Admiral Directives: Solomon lived in Mariejois with his father. | alias = Fleet Admiral Directives: Commander Doge refers to Solomon by his alias. | epithet = | jva = Toshiyuki Morikawa | Funi eva = Tony Oliver | age = 29 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = May 30th | doriki = | relatives = | height = 6'6" ft. (210cm) | weight = 210 lbs (95kg) | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} '|フェロモン ソロモン|Feromon Soromon}}, more commonly referred to as , is a ranked Marine said to have trained under Fleet-Admiral Kurama.Silent Night: A marine tells a fellow marine that Solomon was training by Kurama. His power was recognized by Kurama, where he became of Kurama's Inner Circle.Silent Night: Solomon has a flashback of Kurama inviting him to his Inner Circle. He is the son of Saint Marlon and once lived in the Holy City of Mariejois. Appearance Solomon is six foot six inches, two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscle, granted he got this way thanks to his trailing with Kurama. Long story short he's a very tall and muscular man. He has beautiful brown skin, sometimes being referred to as an "ebony" an inside joke of Haruka. Overall she considers him a very handsome guy. He's always initially shown smiling showing off his pearl white teeth, all thirty-two of them. As mentioned, Solomon is a very handsome man and his most noticeable trait are those sun-like golden eyes.Silent Night: Solomon "shows off" his golden eyes. Eyes thought to be able to give light to a dark world. He has brown hair that is straight at the top, yet spikey down towards the ends. Usually, when he's standing it sometimes covers his face from being able to see the things in front of him.Silent Night: Solomon's hair gets in the way of his view while looking out the window. Like most Marine officers of high rank, Solomon wears a two-piece black suit with his own spin. He has a tendency of popping the collar of his suit up so that it covers his neck.Silent Night: Narrator explains that Solomon had his collar popped. The sleeves of his coat are always kept rolled, to help show off his golden wristlets. Not including the coat, Solomon is shirtless refusing to wear any piece of cloth that would cover his fine tone abs.Silent Night: Narrator explains that Solomon is not wearing a shirt. His outfit is finally topped off by a pair of black and slacks and half-inch heel dress shoes.Silent Night: Narrator explains Solomon's pants and shoes. Personality Balanced Justice Powers and Abilities Once one knows of Solomon's origins, they'd think he bought his way to his current ranking.The Assassination Theory: Solomon is revealed to be the overseer of the Island and his position Truly believing he has no combat prowess what so ever and is nothing more than a World Noble cuck. Only to be proved wrong once they've exchanged blows with him on the battlefield. Solomon spent a large portion of his life training under the face of the World Government, Fleet-Admiral Kurama. Under the Fleet-Admiral, Solomon has learned; martial arts, haki and its different forms, strategic maneuvers, etc. An all-out brawl with Solomon would make the man appear as though there is no end to his abilities. He has displayed abilities that nearly make him appear as though he were a Zoan devil fruit user.Too Tall: Doge states when he first saw Solomon use Kaito, he thought he was a Zoan user. He can also turn some portions of his body into metal, giving speculations that he has a few metal parts on his body. Haki Busoshoku Haki Solomon has the ability to use Haki, a skill that lies dormant in all living beings, and can be used so long as that being awakens it. As one who's trained under the Fleet-Admiral, the man who's conquered all three forms of Haki, Solomon has shown the ability to utilize one of the three forms of Haki but is confirmed to be able to use two of them.Ruin: Solomon uses Buso Haki for the first time. The first display of Haki was while he was at sea headed for Marine Headquarters, his ship was attacked by MuuMuu who sent a blade of wind hurling towards the vessel.Too Tall: A wind blade is sent towards the ship. In order to protect both his ship and comrades, he utilized Busoshoku Haki on his forearm to split the wind blade, something capable of even obsidian clean down the middle, and avoid any damage to his own body.Too Tall: Solomon uses Buso Haki to protect his ship. He's also stated to be a master of Busoshoku: Kaito. His use was shown after Muu slammed her flame embedded hammer over him and he allowed the aura to transform into a claw. Too Tall: Doge states Solomon has mastered Kaito.Too Tall: Kaito takes the form of a fox claw. With that same claw, he was able to push the hammer with enough force to nearly topple MuuMuu over. As mentioned, since he's a master of Bosushoki Haki: Kaito he can do things other users can not. After MuuMuu declared Solomon should attack her, he made his Kaito transform into a giant fox so that it could not only match MuuMuu's size but compensate for the strength he lacked.The Flow of Fur: Solomon's Haki looks like a giant fox. Solomon's Bosushoki Haki: Kaito seems to be quite known among his friends. His ability to make it take on the form of a fox has earned him the epithet; .Fur of the Fox: Doge states he gets his epithet from his Kaito ability. This "fox form" is capable of many combat abilities, from using its appendages to attack, to creating shockwaves from simple shouts. Kenbunshoku Haki Relationships Family= *'Saint Marlon': The biological father of Solomon and could sometimes be considered his best friend. Solomon loves his father more than anything in the world, willing to place his life on the line for the safety of his dad when he was only eleven years old. He even willingly left Mariejois to become a Marine so that he could use his power to protect him. |-| Marines= *'Kurama': The bond between Kurama and Solomon is seemingly a strong one. Solomon respects Kurama to an unimaginable degree since he is his teacher. *'Doge': Solomon met Doge when they were both very young after he and his father visited the Human Realm for slave purchase. Doge found himself as a piece of merchandise being sold in the auction house. |-| Royal Army= *'Newman Quincy': Solomon met Quincy in his early years as a Marine officer when he was stationed in the Yggdrasil Kingdom, an "archipelago" ruled by Solomon's mother. Solomon and Quincy seem to have a very positive relationship with each other. Liking to hang around the local bar and have a few drinks with each other often for long periods of time. Solomon has even placed to the protection of his mother in Quincy's hands, noting that if his brothers or himself could not protect her, Quincy would be the first he'd call on. History Early Life The Curse of Gold Solomon had the fortune of being born into the utmost highest of royalty, sometimes referred to as Gods, the Tenryūbito. The Tenryūbito, or the World Nobles, are the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. Because of their blood alone they are born with power and wealth, as was the case of Solomon who was born to Saint Marlon. Granted his large wealth, Solomon grew up without a worry in the world. His words alone could grant him any wish he sought whether it be done through his father, his status, or the Marines. As the eldest of three other siblings, he was loved by his father and sometimes even considered his most prized possession. His father’s obvious obsession with his elder son did not go unnoticed, yet didn’t affect his relationship with his younger siblings. He loved his other three siblings equally and engaged in daily activities with them all. His family referred to Mariejois as holy land and anything underneath it, the “Human Realm”, a place where World Nobles do not belong. Often he and his father would visit the lands for one thing or another, spending money for things they wanted not needed. In fact, his father paid 50,000,000 Berri for a devil fruit, that the two mistook for a unique colored jalapeno. He learned his inescapable fate only moments after eating the fruit when tragedy struck. The taste of the devil fruit was horrid, he ran to merchant stands asking for water. When he finally got his glass, something very unusual happened. The glass turned into glass completely solidifying the liquid before he could consume it. He and his father were under the impression that the man had been playing some sort of trick on the family. He was shot on sight and nearly killed. Again, the young Celestial Dragon was offered a drink, a concealed bottle of water to decrease the chances of any trickery. The moment Solomon got hold of the bottle, it turned into gold yet again, much like the glass before him. Again, this merchant was shot right where he stood. At this point, Solomon had gotten angry with the situation as well throwing his own temper tantrum. As he flopped to the ground smashing his hands against it the people around noticed that the same thing that had been happening to the ground. It too was changed into gold every area of the ground he’d touched with his hands. The Marine Life Learning from the White Tiger After figuring a solution for Solomon’s uncontrollable power, he and his father entered the Human Realm again like they used to, just for a simple shopping espionage intended to purchase a few new healthy slaves for his father’s brain’s sick fantasies. While strolling through Sabaody Archipelago, he, his father, and their bodyguards were cornered by a platoon of men. The platoon shot and killed all of their bodyguards and proceeded to mug Saint Marlon and Solomon. Tear befell the boy’s face as he shouted for help, but there was no one in their vicinity that could hear them. Angry to have no one come to their rescue, Solomon lost control of himself and lashed out at the pirates before him. Throwing the gloves to the ground which were used to defend against his cruel, yet a wealthy curse, he rushed for the Pirates ahead. The took him for a joke. A pampered kid, who’d never seen the battlefield before couldn’t possibly do anything to harm them. Regardless of what he didn’t have, Solomon’s adrenaline rush got the better of him as his first punch made contact with his target and like that time before he turned into a golden statue. Solomon seemed to have somehow magically become intuned with his powers. He’d started doing this he’d never done before…to finish this up later I promise The young World Noble came to realize that relying on someone else would get you nowhere. The status of knew as "World Noble", was just a word semi-feared by those that lived beneath them and those same people actually prayed for their downfall. He figured that with his power, it would be best if he protected himself as he was the only one truly capable of doing that. Saint Marlon used his power as a World Noble and ordered the Marines to send one of their top officers to train his son so that he'd truly be able to not only control his devil fruit abilities but become a combatant strong enough to defend himself and his family. Marine Official Gintaka At 20, Solomon enlisted into the Marines instantly achieving the rank Petty Officer, granted his abilities and teachers. Commodore Gintaka Behind the Scenes Trivia *Solomon's surname is the same as pocketmonster, , from the series. References [[Category:Marines] Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Marine Commodores Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:World Nobles